


Пересадка в Лондоне

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Breaking Bad, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Drama, F/M, Femdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К доминатрикс Ирэн Адлер приезжает таинственный клиент. От сессии к сессии Ирэн пытается разгадать, кто он такой и что скрывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пересадка в Лондоне

— К тебе посетитель, — сообщает Кейт.

Не дожидаясь, когда Кейт выдаст еще что-нибудь из своего обычного репертуара, вроде «в очках» или «приехал на такси, номер GV12 UKZ», Ирэн обрывает ее:

— Впусти и проводи наверх.

— Сейчас.

А про себя Ирэн думает, что пора уже начать называть все своими именами. Все и всех. В том числе и тех, кто приезжает к ней. И этого мистера тоже.

Или нет. 

Еще рано.

В конце концов, решает Ирэн, я пока не знаю его настоящего имени. Настоящего, а не того, под которым он живет в Штатах.

С этой мыслью она поднимается по лестнице, усаживается на диван и кладет ногу на ногу, а через несколько минут слышит шаги. 

Дверь открывается.

Мужчина — «в очках», «приехал на такси» — здоровается и терпеливо ждет, что ему скажут. Или прикажут. 

Как всегда.

Как всегда, он безупречно одет. Серый деловой костюм сшит точно по его меркам. Темная рубашка — тоже. Галстук — разумеется, шелковый, а разве бывают другие? — отлично контрастирует с рубашкой и оттеняет костюм.

Иногда Ирэн ловит себя на мысли, что ей хочется похвалить его за вкус. И за то, что в свои пятьдесят он в неплохой форме. За то, что на него приятно смотреть. 

Его интересно разглядывать, мысленно поправляет себя Ирэн. 

И разгадывать.

— Встань здесь, — приказывает она. 

В правой руке у нее стек — больше пока ничего не нужно.

— Раздевайся.

Мужчина расстегивает пуговицу на пиджаке, снимает его и с филигранной точностью устраивает на вешалке. Из тех, кто приезжает к Ирэн, он единственный, кто настолько помешан на аккуратности и чистоплотности. Последнее она заметила еще раньше — точнее, сперва об этом ей доложила Кейт, наблюдая, как тот тщательно моет руки.

Ирэн взмахивает стеком, и мужчина привычно опускается перед ней на колени.

Единственное, что он забывает — в первый раз за все время — снять очки.

Поэтому Ирэн встает — стек остается лежать на диване — и делает это сама.

На секунду их взгляды встречаются, и ей хочется заглянуть в блестящие темные глаза.

«Как тебя зовут на самом деле?» — мысленно спрашивает Ирэн. — «Я все равно узнаю».

Очки она кладет на столик у окна. 

И думает, что уже выяснила многое. С того самого первого раза, когда он приехал к ней на такси. Из аэропорта Хитроу. А ровно через три часа — так они с Ирэн условились — перед ее домом снова остановилось такси. Кейт, разумеется, запомнила номер, а затем сопоставила время и рейсы. 

Теперь Ирэн знает точно: он всегда прилетает в Лондон из Ганновера. 

А после визита к ней снова едет в аэропорт и садится на самолет в Атланту. Там — предполагает Ирэн — ждет внутреннего рейса до Альбукерке. 

Альбукерке. Маленький скучный город в пустыне. Что там может быть интересного?

Ирэн на секунду выглядывает в окно — проверить, нет ли на улице каких-нибудь ненужных гостей — и представляет, как жарко сейчас в Альбукерке. В Лондоне, впрочем, тоже душно, на небе ни облачка, и даже дождей давно нет. Конец июня в этом году выпадает неожиданно теплым. Хороши только вечера, когда с Темзы дует слабый робкий ветерок. Можно пройтись по Пикадилли и поужинать около Ковент-Гардена. Или зайти в какой-нибудь паб и, потягивая крепкий эль, разглядывать завсегдатаев, случайных прохожих и туристов. Большинство людей интересны — даже, когда они просты и предсказуемы, даже, когда у них нет никаких тайн, и за пять минут ты читаешь их историю: родился, учился, работает, женат, замужем, есть дети, ждет любовника, проблемы на работе... 

Она поворачивается к мужчине. 

— Подрочи себе, — приказывает Ирэн.

Снова усаживается на диван и смотрит, как он берет свой член в руку. И как член у него твердеет — даже быстрее, чем ожидала бы Ирэн.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает она. Берет в руку стек и легонько хлопает мужчину по внутренней стороне бедер, заставляя чуть развести ноги. Это неудобно. Значит, ему понравится. — Отвечай честно. 

— О прошлой сессии, — отвечает он. 

— И на что ты сейчас дрочишь?

— На то, как вы трахали меня страпоном.

— Неправда, — разочарованно протягивает Ирэн. — Скорее, на то, как я заставила тебя самого насаживаться на дилдо. 

Ирэн улыбается: его реакцию она помнит. 

— Я угадала, верно?

— Верно, — слышит она в ответ.

На английском он говорит без акцента — именно так, как говорят на Юго-Западе США. Хотя здесь, у нее он предпочитает молчать. Это не страшно — ведь Ирэн умеет задавать вопросы и получать ответы. И к четвертой встрече делает вывод: родной язык у него испанский. 

Может, и впрямь латинос.

Может, и вправду приехал из Чили в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят девятом году. То есть, сначала переехал в Мексику в восемьдесят шестом, а потом иммигрировал в Штаты. 

Вот только в официальных историях успеха часто врут.

— Ты солгал, — говорит Ирэн. — Придется тебя наказать за это.

Поднимается с дивана, идет к столику, открывает ящик и находит дилдо. Наносит смазку.

Оборачивается и смотрит на отвердевший член. Произносит:

— Хватит. 

Еще с минуту Ирэн разглядывает мужчину. 

Подходит ближе и осторожно проводит стеком по его плечам — он неожиданно вздрагивает — по спине, по ягодицам. А она думает, что отметины на его смуглой коже с прошлого раза держались минимум неделю. На спине. Те, что оставались внизу — сошли быстрее.

Она сразу представляет, как после сегодняшней сессии он оденется, а позже сядет в самолет. И как будет ерзать на сиденье в своем бизнес-классе. И улыбаться другим пассажирам, которые ни за что не догадаются, как именно предпочитает отдыхать этот хорошо одетый джентельмен. 

«Не он первый, не он последний», — думает Ирэн. Вспоминает, как он явился к ней в первый раз. Как она рассмотрела его — тогда еще в одежде — и мгновенно узнала тот самый типаж респектабельного бизнесмена, который при внешней обходительности способен наступить на горло врагу, а то и перегрызть это горло. 

И у которого всегда много дел. 

И слишком много ответственности.

Именно такие как он — банкиры, владельцы крупных корпораций и прочие альфа-самцы — выстраиваются в очередь к доминатрикс. Чтобы хотя бы на время сессии снять с плеч этот чудовищный груз и, оказавшись в чьей-то власти, испытать унижение. 

Именно они согласны на все: на любой экстрим.

Причем некоторые — как и этот смуглый мужчина перед ней — даже без стоп-слова.

— Возьми и засунь в себя, — приказывает Ирэн. — Можешь немного подрочить. Кончать запрещаю.

Респектабельный бизнесмен, все еще стоящий перед ней на коленях, берет дилдо. Снова начинает дрочить, а пальцами другой руки пытается помочь себе. И, наконец, заталкивает в себя дилдо.

«Четырнадцать ресторанов», — думает Ирэн. — «Что в этом такого экстремального? Не банк и не Madrigal GmbH».

С любым другим посетителем у нее был бы уже готов ответ: некоторым хватает и одной маленькой фирмы, чтобы чувствовать себя атлантом.

Не с ним.

Не с ним, потому что даже его походка и выправка говорит об одном: он служил. В молодости. Он не похож на труса. Он похож на того, кто любит риск. Не только на сессии.

«Здесь что-то другое», — понимает Ирэн. — «Итак, еще раз: Альбукерке. Скучнейший город в пустыне. Недалеко Мексика. Четырнадцать ресторанов, рассыпанных по Нью-Мексико, Техасу и Аризоне. И крупная немецкая корпорация Madrigal GmbH со штаб-квартирой в Ганновере, зачем-то купившая долю в небольшой ресторанной сети. Немецкая корпорация производит и продает что угодно. Соусы, фаст-фуд, промышленное оборудование, удобрения, химикаты...»

— Теперь встань, — говорит она.

Ведет его в зал рядом. Туда, где у одной стены стоит крестовина, у другой — скамейка для порки, а в середине с потолка свисают цепи. Защелкивает наручники на руках, заставляет его расставить ноги и закрепляет фиксаторы на ногах. Поворачивает колесо рядом — одно, второе — и мужчина оказывается растянутым за руки и за ноги.

А Ирэн берет в руки плетку. И думает, что в этот раз отметины со спины и ягодиц так быстро не сойдут.

«Я все равно догадаюсь, кто ты такой», — решает она.

Первый удар — сильный — вызывает у мужчины стон. Пока еще не от удовольствия — хотя стояк у него каменный — скорее, от обычной боли. 

«Ганновер!» 

Удар. 

«Нью-Мексико!» 

Удар. 

«Madrigal GmbH!»

Удар. 

«Химикаты, удобрения, соусы, фаст-фуд, оборудование!»

Удар.

Ирэн останавливается. Кладет плетку на диван — как хорошо, что здесь тоже есть диван, можно усесться и полюбоваться на мужчину, распятого на цепях. Берет со столика кольцо, подходит ближе — видит испарину на смуглой коже, видит, как до предела напряжены мускулы на плечах и руках — и надевает кольцо на член. Мужчина снова отвечает стоном: удовольствия вдруг становится слишком много. 

А она опять берет плетку в руки. 

«Мексика рядом!»

Удар.

«Мексика рядом, химикаты, оборудование!»

Удар.

«Респектабельный бизнесмен, который летает в Ганновер каждые месяц-два и которому очень нужно снять напряжение...»

Удар.

Мысль о двойной жизни не нова. 

Каждому есть что скрывать. 

Даже ей.

Точнее, ей — особенно.

«Двойная жизнь», — думает Ирэн. И, как заклинание, повторяет про себя. — «Опасность. Мексика. Химикаты. Оборудование...»

Она бросает плетку на диван. 

Подходит к мужчине и проводит руками по его спине и плечам. Почему-то хочется его обнять. Может, потому что сама она крайне возбуждена — не только от упоения своей властью над ним — от ошеломляюще простой догадки. Настолько, что у нее перехватывает дух. Хочется коснуться себя прямо сейчас. Или приказать ему...

Сессия заканчивается через два с половиной часа.

Он быстро принимает душ и одевается. Завязывает галстук и застегивает запонки. Поправляет воротник пиджака. Спускается на этаж ниже, в гостиную — конечно же, он оставил свой ноутбук в сейфе. 

Кейт что-то говорит ему, но Ирэн не может разобрать слов. 

Вспоминает, как он в начале забыл снять очки. Никогда не забывал, а в этот раз вдруг забыл. 

... а еще это напряжение, и этот его взгляд, когда заглядываешь ему в глаза и думаешь, что впереди у него нет ничего, кроме ада, а они ведь не попрощались, или прощаться не нужно, прощание — это как навсегда, а Ирэн не хочет навсегда, она хочет, чтобы он вернулся, он должен вернуться, обязательно должен...

Сбегает вниз по лестнице.

— Стойте, — Ирэн перехватывает его у входной двери. — Берегитесь людей, которых не считаете опасными. 

В блестящих темных глазах за стеклами очков — искреннее изумление. И столь же искреннее непонимание.

Конечно, он удивлен. Обычный респектабельный бизнесмен, у которого слишком много дел и для которого самая большая опасность — ошибка в бухгалтерии. Между прочим, не так уж и мало: проблемы с налоговой — это очень серьезно. Опасность, и еще какая. 

Он пожимает плечами. Благодарит, учтиво склоняет голову, прощается, уходит.

Ирэн долго не закрывает дверь. Провожает его глазами, скользит взглядом по его фигуре, ловит себя на мысли, что сейчас ей как никогда раньше хочется запечатлеть его в памяти, запомнить, как он выглядел сегодня...

Такси срывается с места и исчезает за поворотом. 

***

Осень в этом году приходит рано, в августе. Кажется, будто в начале лета солнце распалилось и быстро растратило весь свой пыл. Вот на август и не хватило. Проходишь по набережной Темзы или гуляешь по парку Сент-Джеймс — и хочется поднять воротник пальто.

Ирэн это устраивает — она не слишком жалует жару.

— К тебе посетитель, — сообщает Кейт.

— Неужели?

— Такси из аэропорта Хитроу — вижу по номеру. Темно-синий костюм, очки. Ты ведь его ждешь?

— Жду, — отзывается Ирэн. 

Самолет из Ганновера приземлился ровно полтора часа назад. Кейт сообщила ей об этом сразу — следила в Интернете. Но Ирэн все равно не верит. Не верит с того июньского визита. 

Он в тот раз ушел — и ушел навсегда. Туда, откуда не возвращаются. 

Ирэн до сих пор немного уязвлена: она так и не смогла вычислить, что же ему грозит. Если он действительно живет двойной жизнью — он привык рисковать, ходить по краю и ежесекундно ждать удара — от тех, кого считает противниками. А значит, появится кто-то, кого он не примет в расчет, кого не сочтет достаточно опасным, и кто в итоге окажется хитрее и переиграет его. 

Всего этого Ирэн не знает. Знает лишь одно: они больше никогда не встретятся. 

Наверно, надо посмотреть в окно. Убедиться. Поверить. Или лучше не верить?

— Впусти его и проводи наверх.

— Сейчас же.

Ирэн устраивается на диване. Доливает молока в чашку и допивает чай — последний глоток оказывается необыкновенно сладким, наверно, она забыла размешать сахар. А когда дверь раскрывается, несколько секунд разглядывает мужчину перед собой. 

— Добрый день, — говорит он ей.

Тоже медлит. Тоже смотрит на нее. Пристально изучает. 

Наконец, он улыбается. Снимает очки и произносит:

— Спасибо за ваш совет.


End file.
